


[podfic] Something I’ll Never Have by homicidal_pudding

by JocundaSykes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Drama, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocundaSykes/pseuds/JocundaSykes
Summary: [podfic in English of the Russian fic]I embraced him with both hands and pressed him tightly against me, and hid my face in his chest, knowing that through his shirt he could feel the warmth of my breath and my tears. His palms rested on my shoulders, the tips of his fingers climbed up my neck and buried themselves in my hair. And I just stood there, tightly squeezing him in my arms, until my muscles hurt, until I knew for sure that this was not a mirage, not a hallucination, and not a ghost from the past. And I breathed in his scent, greedily and as if without exhaling at all—any more and I’d fly. Or explode.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	[podfic] Something I’ll Never Have by homicidal_pudding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something I’ll Never Have by homicidal_pudding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547891) by [JocundaSykes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocundaSykes/pseuds/JocundaSykes). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 1 hours 49 mins (but 5 mins at the end is my chatter) 
  * **File size:** 87 MB 



### Streaming & Download

  * [Archive MP3 download](https://archive.org/download/something-ill-never-have/Something%20Ill%20Never%20Have.mp3) or [M4B if you prefer](https://archive.org/download/something-ill-never-have/Something%20Ill%20Never%20Have.m4b)
  * [YouTube backup stream if the above doesn't work](https://youtu.be/S44cN1DIQO0)



### Credits

  * **Author:** homicidal_pudding. [English translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547891) or [original Russian](http://www.snapetales.com/index.php?fic_id=13096)
  * **Translator & narrator:** Jocunda Sykes 
  * **Cover artist:** Anastasia Mantihora (fanart) & Jocunda Sykes (design) 



**Author's Note:**

> Come and join us for a chat [on the Snarry discord ](https://discord.gg/XH6AnCDRN5)


End file.
